The present invention relates generally to seeding a media layer using its most favorable growth substrate. More specifically, the present invention relates to seeding the crystallization of a media layer using a substrate that encourages a favorable growth morphology, while fabricating the media layer on one or more layers that lead to an unfavorable growth morphology.
Articles and publications set forth herein are presented for the information contained therein: none of the information is admitted to be statutory "prior art" and we reserve the right to establish prior inventorship with respect to any such information.